Under the Streetlight
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Shadow loves Rouge and Rouge loves Knuckles. Will Shadow be able to tell Rouge that he loves her before Rouge goes to Knuckles?


This is the same routine the two of us have been doing for as long as I can remember. I would hide here in the dark of the alley staring at you and hoping you would notice me, while you stood under the street light, a single rose in hand. I know that the rose is for me, but I can't come out of the darkness that conceals me, if so, then that could spell danger for me, or at least that's what I believe.

I continue to stare at you, holding that single rose. Why can't I do it, why can't I come straight out and say the words that I want to? _I love you, Knuckles. _Would that be so hard to say? Is it illegal to be in love with him, or is it just no one would acknowledge us.

"Rouge," I hear my name being called by a familiar voice, and I nearly scream.

"Shadow, you scared me," I say turning around and nearly whacking him in the head. The black hedgehog smiles at me, or at least that's what I know, for all I can see in this darkness are his blood red eyes watching me, and his white teeth as he smiles.

"Sorry," he says defensively, moving a bit forward so I can see him. "The commander wanted to know where you were," he explains coolly. I let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that also meant I will have to leave soon. "Just wait a moment, please," I beg him. Shadow nods and takes a seat on the ground, with his back propped up on a wall.

I turn my attention back to Knuckles. I need to do it, I need to walk up to him and tell him how I feel. Knowing Knuckles, that's the only way to get him to even say anything, he is so shy and insecure when it gets to these things, and I just love it.

"So what's holding you back?" Shadow asks in that gloomy voice of his, once again breaking me from my train of thought. "Well that's none of your business is it?" I tell him in a harsh tone. He looks down at his feet for a second, and I worry that I have hurt his feelings. He's my best friend, and I know that he's only trying to help, but it's just so hard to focus with him sitting right there.

"I don't know," I mutter before realizing I said anything. I look down, hoping that Shadow isn't looking at me, but I know he is. "What can I do?" I question him. I now have enough courage to lift my head up and see Shadow smiling at me. "Well, I'm no great philosopher, but my best guess is to follow your heart," he answers in a wise sort of tone.

I kick him in the foot. "How's that supposed to help?" I shriek quietly at him. "This is not a movie, this is real life, and just following your heart isn't going to get you anywhere. I need some real advice," I whine, about to break down.

I watch as Shadow gets up and quickly hugs me. "You love him right," whispers Shadow. I nod, feeling his chest fur rub against my cheek. "Then you need to go tell him that right now," Shadow finishes. Once again I nod and walk over to where I was before. I see Knuckles looking depressed, and I realize that if I don't say something soon, he is going to leave me behind.

I urge myself forward, and beg my feet to move, but nothing happens. Why can't I move? I feel as though there is someone clinging on to my feet, begging me not to go. I quickly look around, and see that no one it there. Shadow is just sitting there, watching me, waiting for me to do something, but I can't.

Shadow's P.O.V

This is agonizing, watching the girl I love trying to get another man. But, what can I do, it's pretty obvious she loves Knuckles, and I can't even take my own advice. I see Rouge's beautiful aqua eyes beckoning me for help, but unfortunately for her, I don't want to help.

"Shadow, please," I hear Rouge beg. I look up to meet her eyes, to tell her that I can't, but I see she is already leaving the alley, or in my terms, I'm about to lose the girl I love. I quickly get up and grab her by the arm, just before she can leave.

Rouge's P.O.V

"Shadow," I gasp as he grabs my arm. I watch as he pulls me closer, his gaze never once leaving my eyes. It takes me a moment, but I then understand what's going on. "Shadow," I say slightly more shocked.

Now we are nose to nose, and I can see the line of red blush forming over his muzzle. "Rouge, I love you," he says, my hand in his. "I've loved you for so long, please, chose me over that echidna. I need you. You're the only reason I stay sane, the only reason I'm still alive. Don't leave me," he pleads.

I feel my own cheeks turn a bright shade of red. He loves me, me of all people. Saying that I am truly touched is an understatement. The question is, do I feel the same about him? He's my best friend, and take it from someone who has past knowledge, it is awkward. I realize that my gaze has diverted from Shadow, because I feel his hand on my cheek, and he _gently _turns me head so that we are facing each other. Wait, gentle…since when is Shadow gentle?

I look into the hedgehogs crimson eyes. He has one hand gently on my cheek, and the other has moved from my hand to my waist. I feel his hand pull me in closer to him, and he leans in for a kiss. I'm not too sure on if I should panic, step on him, or something else.

However, before I can make my decision, I feel his lips planted on mine, and I can't help but kiss back. I feel his tongue, basically begging for me to let it in, and I do. I feel his tongue explore every inch of my mouth, and soon before I know it, our tongues are at war. Yes, I say mentally, this is exactly what I've wanted, this entire time.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I started writing this a long time ago, and I just finished this. Hmm, maybe I should take requests, I guess it would be fun, but then again, you guys are probably all better author's than I am. Oh well, sucks to be me, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please comment and review. I am all up for criticism.**


End file.
